Lost Soul
by Raven Saint Vas Der Nevar
Summary: A new transfer student arrives and Makes Sirius her slave of Darkness....oooh..funn...xD


Lost Soul

By: Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters. I only own Sarraj Keoke, the new Transfer Student at Hogwarts. 

Oh yeah, SURPISE JOYA! THIS IS FOR YE!

+-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-+

Chapter One: Another Beginning

            It was Harry's Sixth year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been attending since his first year. His three best friends where Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

They all met in their first year of Hogwarts and became fast friends, but we are not going to talk about their first year. We are going to enjoy their lives in their 6th year.

            It is the beginning of their first day back at Hogwarts. They all sat next to each other talking, waiting for the ceremony to start. The ceremony, for those who do not know, is the Sorting Ceremony, where the soon-to-be first years where put into their houses, and become full students. Harry had only attended a few of the ceremony's, as he and Ron always, somehow got into trouble on their first day. They enjoyed the sorting ceremony, cheering for the new Gryffindor students. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House, brought out a stool. Upon that stool sat a hat, a battered witches hat with many rips, tears and patches, The Sorting Hat. The great hall settled down, and waited for the usual ceremony. McGonagall calls a name; the student sits on the bench, puts the hat on, and is sorted. It's basically routine.

            Not this time, this time, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts stood and called attention. "This year," he said, looking around to make sure everyone was paying attention. "We have our first Transfer student." People watched him, interested in this new Student. "SHE is a 6th year student, and comes from America." He sat. "Begin the Sorting." He said, looking at McGonagall, who started. "We will start with the Transfer." She said and opened her scroll. "Sarraj Keoke." She said. A tall student walked out from the mob of 1st years and made her way to the stool, where Professor McGonagall was standing with the sorting hat. She sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "Hmmm." The Sorting Hat said after a bit of going through her head. "I think you belong in…" The hat hesitated for a minute. "SLYTHERIN" The Slytherin table cheered loudly, and Sarraj walked off towards them, a bit shy, but also smirking evilly.

            She sat next to Draco, and they carried on in a long conversation as the rest of the students where sorted. She and Draco became fast friends. "Anyway, how long have you studied witchcraft?" Pansy asked, jealous that Sarraj was getting more attention form Draco than she was. "Since I was…" Sarraj stopped to count… "I was five. I studied Black Magic and Spirit Raising. My Grandmother was Wiccan, and my mother was a Witch." Pansy shut up.

            Harry wasn't really paying attention to what Ron and Hermione where saying, he kept getting the voices of others in his head, they where loud and echoing, pounding in his ears. "Oi, 'Arry, you listenin' or what?" Ron said after about 10 minutes of rambling. "Huh? Oh Sorry Ron…I'm tired…" Harry ripped the meat off of a turkey leg with his teeth and chewed. Hermione looked at them both and started laughing. Ron has spaghetti sauce on his nose and Harry looked like a ravenous dog eating a rabbit. "Oh shut up 'mione" Ron said, using his spoon as a mirror to wipe the sauce off of his face.

            Sarraj and Draco where getting along fine, talking about ways to make fun of the Gryffindor's again. "Oh, by the way, how are you with a broom?" Draco asked. "I'm not cleaning YOUR room…" Sarraj said, slightly offended that someone would ask that. "Not cleaning! Flying!" he said about ready to die. "Oh, no, I've never flown…I WOULD like to learn, it looks like so much fun." Sarraj replied.

A/N: This would be longer, but I'm running short of Inspiration. Chapter 2 shall be up soon. Oh and Sarraj is pronounced Sarah, but you roll the "r" it's hard to pronounced, but it's fun!


End file.
